Guardians of the Universe
by GigaDigger17
Summary: In the wake of a world war, Jason Rodgers , the god of fire asks his old ally James Parker to find a new set of heroes , ones strong enough to defend the universe, not just the Galaxy. Follow up / spin off of Marvel Two and the alpha
1. Chapter 1

The files

The two men sat at a table in a well furnished room. The only sources of light were the fireplace and the projected screen. One man was clearly in his late 20's, with shaggy auburn hair. He clearly wasnt used to wearing a suit by how he was constantly adjusting the tie. His brown eyes scanned the man across from him. His posture was fine, he had a stiff jaw and a head of short cut blonde seemed permantly stuck at the age of 16 but his body language said he was about as old as the brown haired man. His eyes glowed like a blue flame. It was clear that these two had some history.

The man with the brown hair raked a hand over his head with a sigh, " I know this is important business and all, but we used to be a part of the same team , Jason. Why do we have to be so formal? And why the suit?" James Parker asked. He leaned back in his chair. The man across from him, Jason Rodgers folded his hands together and leaned forward. " You know i would just as well kick back a few beers and catch up, but i have to set a good example for the students here at the academy. Besides, this business is about the arrival of ... Them."

James nodded and sat forward. "I know, I'm just as worried as you are. I mean we know what they can do and only god knows where the guardians of the galaxy are. They had the first encounter and are nowhere to be found . Aren't the Asgardians doing anything?" James said, almost a little irritantly. Jason rubbed the bridge of his nose and nodded," Yes we are James. Odin is still asleep and Thor is leading a search party to find the Guardians. They sent me here for one reason: make a team. Luna and Matt are off the grid, and Sally is retired. We need to find a new team ourselves."

James stood and pointed to the screen ," youre right, but that doesnt mean i like it. I mean, will they be ready in time?" Jason pressed a button and two pictures appeared. He replied " They have to be. There is no other option. We can only find two definite Candidates. the others will be picked by them." The first picture was of a girl. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes. She had a very serious look on her face. Jason explained " This is Hollie Summers. She is a student at the academy. She has no signs of special abilities , but she is a trusted ally and is very skilled in hand to hand combat. She would be an invaluable part of the team because she always has a cool head." The next picture showed a boy, most likely in his late teens. He had short spiky black hair, olive skin, and brown eyes. Jason continued. " and This is Jackson Kahn. He might be one of the strongest mutants of this generation. His father is a former X-man, Collossus , and his mother is the former Ms. Marvel, Kamala Kahn. The only problem is ... he hasn't developed his powers yet." James shrugs and replies " and when we started out you weren't the Asgardian god of fire, but people get stronger with age and training. but yes, this is a big gamble. Are you sure they are the ones? "

Jason nodded and leaned forward," Yes I am James. Professor Xavier entrusted me with this academy before he passed, and I will do anything to protect it. "

 **hey guys! i know its been a while but im back! if i discontinued a story you liked please let me know and i will do what i can to continue it. I will do my best because i live to see you guys and your positive reviews. it means a lot to me that you like it that much. so this is the guardian digger signing off, Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Orientation

The teenage boy sat at the counter of the kitchen, in the middle of a New York apartment. He ran a hand through his black hair, yawning as he got up to pour himself a cup of coffee. It was early in the morning, the sun barely peeking out from behind the clouds and skyscrapers. His bag was in the corner, filled with clothes and other necessities. He didn't want to leave. This was all his mother's idea. He sighed and looked up to see her enter the room. She smiled lightly and hugged him. Her hair hair and skin were dark like his , except his skin was slightly lighter due to his dad.

"I don't see why i have to go mom, i don't even have any powers. All i'm going to do is get in the way at that school. I don't have powers like you and dad… " Jackson said with a groan. His mother , Kamala Kahn, pat his head and shook hers . " I know sweetie, but you have to go. They asked for you personally by name." His mother replied. He nodded and lifted the bag, looking at her one last time. " Well then , i guess I'll see you .. whenever…" Jackson said as he opened the door. He waved to her, and she waved back. So he closed the door, ending his old life , and at the same time beginning a new one

About a half an hour later, Jackson stepped off of the bus in front the campus . It was massive, and filled with students of all shapes sizes and colors. He hefted his bag onto his shoulder as he walked down the large paved noticed how many students there were, and how they were so comfortable about using their abilities. He also felt envious because he couldn't use any . At the end of the trail was a girl. She was a little on the pale side, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She crossed her arms when she saw him approach. She looked almost disgusted by him.

"It's about time you showed up, the director has been waiting.", the girl said as she looked him over, " I'm Hollie Summers, and the director told me to escort you." Jackson nodded and looked over to the building ," Right...Nice to meet you. I'm assuming that you know who i-" he was cut off by a blow to the back of the head . He looked at his feet to find a football. Jackson gritted his teeth and looked at the boy who threw it. It was a stocky boy, with biceps like bazookas. Next to him was a slimmer kid, with a face that looked like it was fixed in a sneer.

Jackson walked over and dropped the ball at their feet " i think you dropped this." , He said as he glared at the two. The muscular one chuckled and stepped forward," oh yeah? Thanks for returning it , now leave. We don't need your kind here, human. " , the smaller one cackled as if human was an insult. Jackson balled his fists and tried his hardest not to clock these guys. The little one took this as an opportunity, and pushed Jackson down, and making a circle of fire around him, yelling " burn , boy!" Jackson stood and looked around for a chance to escape. If he didn't, then he would be burned to a crisp.

Suddenly, the flames lifted from the ground and moved, flying into the palm of a blonde haired boy's hand. He looked younger than Jackson, but for some reason he also seemed older. The man scowled at the two bullies , " I will deal with you two later. For now Mr. Kahn , i apologize for these boys behavior. I am headmaster Rogers. Please come with me and i will fill you in."


End file.
